


Merry Christian, Brian

by Classic_Rocker2000



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Albeit with quite a few liberties, And I'm still tempted to expand upon it, Based on True Events, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Drabble, I can't even tell if Paul and John are dating or platonic and I wrote this, M/M, Merry Christian, Mischief, This is just 100 words long, it's up to interpretation, maybe some other time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Rocker2000/pseuds/Classic_Rocker2000
Summary: Based on the incident in which John gave Brian a card saying "Merry Christian."
Relationships: John Lennon & Brian Epstein, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 30





	Merry Christian, Brian

**1966**

“Come on, John, we don’t want to be late!” Paul sniped.

“Just give me a few more minutes, Paul!” John said, scribbling some more on a piece of paper.

“What’re you even doing, Lenny?” Paul asked.

“Making Brian a Christmas card.”

“But he’s Jewish.”

“That’s exactly the point, Macca.”

“Just… don’t make it too offensive, okay, love?”

“Alright, fine.”

***

Brian was talking to a small group of friends when John handed him a card, saying, “Happy Christmas, Brian.”

The card itself said only “Merry Christian Brian, from John.”

It elicited nothing more than a small chuckle from Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys! I decided to challenge myself here and try to tell a story in just 100 words for the first time. I think it turned out pretty well, all things considered. I might post another oneshot


End file.
